Swords
Swords are sharp, usually metal weapons attached to hilts. They are wielded by swordsmen or swordswomen who use them in physical combat. Swordplay Techniques Spin Attack The swordsman rapidly spins around, slicing close enemies surrounding him. This move can also be used vertically in midair, allowing the swordsman to zip forward. Jump Attack The swordsman can leap forward with a mighty thrust downward. Up-Strike The swordsman thrusts their blade upward and yanks their self up with it, and can reach slightly high ledges like this. This can also be performed in a spin attack. Fatal Blow When the enemy is down, the swordsman leaps forward, blade aimed directly down, and pierces the heart. Mortal Draw The swordsman sheathes their blade, stands still, and when the enemy approaches, at a split second, the swordsman lashes the blade, guaranteeing damage. Parry Attack Before the enemy strikes, the swordsman either rolls behind or leaps overhead, then performs a quick swing. Soul Surge The swordsman focuses tight on the enemy and lunges forward with a series of carefully-timed/charged swings. Sword Beams Sword Beams are whitish-blue energy-like beams that are the illusion of the swords cutting through the air itself. Only swordsman that have a strong connection with their blade can manage this feat. Cutting through the air will damage any enemy it comes in contact with, and can destroy things as easily as though the sword cut directly. Skyward Strike A Skyward Strike is a light-imbued sword beam that the Master Sword can unleash. The wielder aims the blade directly skyward, fills it with heavenly energy, and swings the beam. There is also a version called the Moonward Strike, which the Phantom Sword can launch when aimed at the moon. Elemental Attacks Swordsmen who possess an element, or an elemental martial art, can imbue their blade with that element, such as ice or fire. Armament Haki Armament Haki can also be imbued to the blade, increasing its strength. Type of Swords Cutlass Cutlasses are swords primarily wielded by pirates. They are crescent-shaped, and relatively short in size. Candycane Swords Candycane Swords are a variety wielded by Candy Pirates and candy hunters. They are made from a very sharp type of candycane, and have the same red- and white-striped design. Zanpakutō Zanpakutō (originally from Bleach) are spirit swords that only spirit beings can acquire. Each Zanpakutō has a true name, and by calling its name, it can take a special form and use a unique ability. Lightsabers Lightsabers are swords made of plasma energy generated from small, mechanical hilts, with energy crystals inside, and are the primary weapons of psychicbenders. Despite being made of plasma, they have the physical essence of normal swords, but are much more hot and can cut better because of their heat. Despite being able to cut metal, some lightsabers were seen clashing with metal swords, and this is likely because of the swordsman's strength of will. There is also a variety called darksabers, which are pitch-black and have the shape of cutlasses. Sacred Swords Sacred Swords are blades that were imbued with powerful energy of any type, and were likely crafted by gods or spirits. Sacred Swords cannot be destroyed by average means, and possess supernatural properties. Known Swordsmen *Ava (dual-swords) *Makava (dual-swords) *Arorua Onu *Skitty (four swords) *Mandy McKenzie *Cindy Cortix *Weiss Schnee (Myrtenaster) *Liberty Belle *Piandao *Sokka (Meteor Sword) *Zuko (dao swords) *Amanda O'Neill (combines rapier with magic wand) *Deadpool *Slade Wilson *Liaziana Arkhasemia (bigsword) *Zaádéadia Arkhasemia (dual-fan-swords) *Yellow Diamond (wields electric sword that she draws from her diamond) *Henrietta von Marzipan (candycane sword (with Armament Haki)) *Stickybeard (candycane sword) *Ashley (Numbuh 0.3) (umbrella sword) *Oshawott *Kirby *Meta Knight (fake Galaxia Sword) *Bobbin (Bobble Blade) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Executioner Blade) *King Sandy (wooden toy sword) Sacred Sword Wielders *Master Sword **Rachel T. McKenzie **Cheren Uno **Link *Eva Roberts (Phantom Sword) *Galaxia Sword **Galaxia Nigel **Lime Rickey (briefly) *Devil's Sword **Ganondorf Dragmire **Ghirahim (is the sword himself) **Demise (Satan Sword) **Lehcar EiznekCm **Nerehc Onu *Fierce Deity Sword **Knil **Cheren Uno **Nerehc Onu *Nightmare Sword (Exor) **Darkrai II **Dracula (temporary) Lightsaber wielders *Mikaela Corella (blue one) *Sunni Chariton (blue) *Darcy Chariton (green) *Morgan Uno (blue) *Revan Bane Sidious (red) *Monty Uno (red (formerly)) *Brett Gunkan (dual-darksabers) *Boba Fett (blue and red dual) *John Fett (blue and red dual) *Tallest Miyuki (many lightsabers (controls with psychic)) Zanpakutō Wielders *Karin Kurosaki (Soul Soccer) *Cortez (Milenios) *Rukia Kuchiki (Sode no Shirayuki) *Sōsuke Aizen (Kyōka Suigetsu) Named Swords *Master Sword - sacred sword wielded by Link, the Hero of Time, and his descendants, Rachel and Cheren. It contains the spirit, Fi. *Devil's Sword - Negative of the Master Sword, wielded by Ganondorf and his descendants. It contains the evil spirit, Ghirahim. **Satan Sword - the true form of the Devil's Sword, a pitch-black blade wielded by the True Demon King, Demise. *Galaxia Sword - sacred sword created by the Star Spirits, and contains the essence of positive wishes by children. *Phantom Sword - sacred sword created by the Ocean Spirits, meant to be wielded by the Ocean Princess to deliver peace among fallen souls of the sea. *'Soul Quartz' - sword made of Rose Quartz that Pink Diamond draws from her gem. Now used by Sherry Linlin. *'Myrtenaster' - a sword wielded by Weiss Schnee. *Exor (Nightmare Sword) - sacred sword created by Darkrai I, now used by Darkrai II, marking their title as the Nightmare King. *Sword of Ecclesiastes - a broadsword with supernatural abilities, created by the Kid Next Door. *Sode no Shirayuki - a sword wielded by Rukia Kuchiki designed to channel Ice Chi. *Executioner Blade - a large sword wielded by Suigetsu Hozuki. *Bobble Blade - a sword wielded by Bobbin that launches sword beams that bounce across the ground or off anything they hit. Stories They Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *Little Sister Lucy *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Daughter of Evil (Devil's Sword) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Mark of Courage *The Son of Evil *Operation: ERASED (lightsabers) *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP *Sector KB *Sector SA *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (briefly) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 3) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Legends Universe *Numbuh 2030: Legion Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Category:Abilities